


Forever Intertwined

by LinaRai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Deserves Better (Supernatural), Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaRai/pseuds/LinaRai
Summary: Castiel was no longer an angel of the Lord. He did not have the power to grip anyone tight and raise them from perdition. In fact, for all intents and purposes, he was human.That didn’t mean that there wasn’t anything he could do while he waited for his love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	Forever Intertwined

Castiel was no longer an angel of the Lord. He did not have the power to grip anyone tight and raise them from perdition. In fact, for all intents and purposes, he was human.

That didn’t mean that there wasn’t anything he could do while he waited for his love.

Jack was more than willing to help; Cas and the Winchesters were his family, and anything that he could do to make them happier or guarantee that they got the peace they deserved was his top priority before he left. He snatched Cas from the empty and deposited him in Heaven, listening to any and all suggestions his father had. Before long, a new Heaven had been built; a shared one, where families and friends could be reunited, and everyone had been given what they had fought and bled for: free will.

Now, all Castiel could do is wait.

Time passed differently here, but the angel enjoyed watching the sun dip below the horizon, leaving behind lazy wisps of gentle oranges and yellows and pinks, its last rays twinkling on the stream below him. The bridge was his favourite place to be; he found the sound of the rushing water and rustling trees relaxing, and he felt he deserved some peace after spending so long fighting.

Today, though, the usually calming sounds of the wilderness were interrupted by a rumbling that was definitely man-made. Cas’ back straightened, but he did not dare to turn around. He would not be filled with false hope, only to be disappointed.

“Hiya, Cas,” a familiar voice said softly, and he felt his entire body freeze, unable to tear his eyes from the horizon in case he was wrong.

Apparently, it didn’t matter anyway. The hunter joined him, his arms resting on the rail of the bridge, allowing his head to tilt to one side and rest on the former angel’s shoulder. “I love you too, dumbass,” he whispered after a moment, his breath tickling Cas’ neck.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel smiled, and they watched the sunset together in silence, save for the sounds of nature and the beating of two hearts, forever intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> well... the season finale destroyed me. This is completely unbeta'd and I basically wrote it in a lesson while sleep deprived, but I couldn't let the show end like that. I'm not sure what happened over there, but I think the writers severely misjudged what the fans wanted to see, or just didn't care.
> 
> Even if the ending was a little disappointing, remember that from now on, we decide where the story goes. Keep creating, keep talking about it, and remember to always carry on.


End file.
